In existing wireless network communications, a random contention manner is generally adopted to perform data transmission by using an unlicensed spectrum. For example, in a network such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) or Bluetooth, the random contention manner is adopted to perform data transmission. When the random contention manner is adopted to perform data transmission, different wireless networks have equal status, different stations in a same wireless network also have equal status, and all stations share all random contention channels in the wireless network. When more stations are deployed in a wireless network, it indicates a longer average time for accessing a shared random contention channel by the stations. Consequently, service quality of a real-time service of the wireless network cannot be ensured.